Singing in the Rain
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Matt,Mello,Near,L,BB,Light,Misa,Alec,Magnus,Jace,Clary,Simon,Izzy,and an OC named Melissa are all stuck in a building due to a storm.So what do they do?Why they have a singing contest of course.The story is not as bad as the summary.There will be CRACK!
1. A Litteral Brain Storm

**Disclaimer-I own neither Death Note nor Mortal Instruments. That unfortunately means L and Magnus. :-( **

**This story contains an OC. She is mad at the MI people because she is Valentine's niece & mad at the DN people because her brother was needlessly killed by Kira.**

* * *

**Alec's point of view**

Rainy day+L+BB+Near+Mello+Matt+Light+Misa+Magnus+Alec+Izzy+Jace+Clary+Simon+Melissa (OC) =A hell of a good time. Well, minus Misa.

"Light, Misa is bored."Misa, surprisingly, said in a flat voice.

"God! Is she always this stupid?!"Yelled Jace.

"Yeah, pretty much."Light said. Clearly avoiding the urge to temporally forget Misa is a girl and slug her.

"Chances of Light-kun being Kira up 4.3%"L said in monotone.

"Okay, we are probably going to be stuck in this damn building for at least another 4 hours" said Melissa looking at the screen of her laptop.

"Why don't we have a singing contest?" said the dude that I'm still convinced is a girl.

"Sure t'wont kills us" said Matt.

"MAGNUS SHOULD GET TO DRESS UP THE LOOSER!!!!!!!!!"Squealed Misa. God I hate that girl.

"Yes he should!" Magnus agreed, clearly mocking Misa.

"I will handle the music and the rest of you can sing." said that Weird chick, umm, oh yeah Melissa.

"The songs have to be completely random though." added Clary.

"No sh-…" I started to say. Until I was intrepid by a loud

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell is it Matt?"Said the boy that looks like a demented L. I think his name is BB.

"M-M-My P-PSP DIED!!!!!!!!!!!"He said as he started crying.

"Grow the hell up." commanded the she-male known as Mello.

"Can Misa dress Magnus up if he loses?"Misa begged.

"YES!"I yelled.

Magnus shot his head toward me and said "If I lose you are cut off." My face then turned about five different shades of red.

L snapping out of his spaced outedness said "What is the matter Alec-kun?"

So Izzy naturally said "Misa said that if Magnus loses she gets to dress him up and Alec agreed. So Magnus said that if he loses he isn't going to fuck Alec for a week." Six shades.

"Okay, I have written all of your names on different pieces of paper and put the songs on shuffle. Let the chaos commence." Said Melanie no Mary no Melissa.

"First up will be L singing, OH MY GOD!!!" she then broke into Hysterics.

I looked at the computer screen and read out his song "I Shot the Sheriff is what L will be singing." Yes, the world's best three detectives aka.L will be singing about murdering police officials.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________If you thought this chapter was funny Please review.**

**If you hated this chapter Please tell me politely by reviewing.**

**If it wasn't wonderful but not a horrible mistreatment of Mortal Instruments and Death Note please review anyway,**

**I will Favorite the first ten people to review. And attempt to send them an e-card.**


	2. Why Are We Here

**Disclaimer: Still don't own DN or MI *pouty face***

**Sorry for taking so long to publish but I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block.**

**YAY!! If you are reading this that means you liked the first chapter enough to read this one!!!**

**This chapter is a flash back so you can see how they became stuck together. Thanks for the idea TeamvanHelsing.**

**_________________________Magnus's POV__________________________________**

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID SPARKLY DAMN IDIOTIC WARLOCK!!!!" My dear Alec yelled to wake me up.

"What is the matter?" I said letting him know I was pissed that he interrupted my beauty sleep.

"We over slept. We are going to miss the plane. I woke up when Jace texted me wanting to know where the hell we were." He replied.

"I already told you. I am _not _going to some stupid convention for shadowhunters."I had to explain a-damn-gain.

"Yes you are," said Izzy, starting to barge into my bedroom.

"We are naked. So _LEAVE_!" Alec said with force. We were quiet until we heard the front door shut.

"Please Magnus?" he begged.

"Oh, so we are begging now are?" I said teasing him knowing he would blush. He is so damn cute when he blushes.

"Fine. But I get to do _whatever _I want to do to you for a whole day." I said.

"As long as you don't dress me." He said.

**_____________________________Light's POV________________________________**

"Why are we going to Hollywood again?" I asked L.

"To investigate Kira. Did you really forget Kira-kun?" L asked.

"I AM NOT KIRA!" I exclaimed. At this this point I was ready to punch him in his adorable face. What? No! AGH! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'M NOT GAY! I'M NOT GAY! I'M NOT GAY! I'M NOT GAY! Dammit. Ever since he handcuffed me to him I've been viewing him as, um, well, more than friends.

"Up 2.3%" L said in his monotone that is so unique, damn he is so cute.

"I-AM-NOT-KIRA!!!!!" I yelled.

"That is not what I am accusing you of this time. I am talking about chances that Light-kun is gay." L said.

"I am not gay either. Remember? I am dating Misa." I yelled. Then I punched him forgetting we were handcuffed together. It landed me on top of him. Of all places in the world he had to land on the bed.

"Throwing me down on the bed now are we Light-kun? Up 50%. I must apologize, but _I _am not gay." He said before pushing me off of him.

"I need to finish packing." I said hopping up.

___________________________Random stalkerish person POV_____________________

So both groups left. In Magnus's group there was Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon. In Light's group there is Light, L, Matt, Mello, Near, BB, and Misa. No one really knows why Melissa was there. All that was known was that Simon thought she was hot, she was from Madagascar, and she was headed to Alaska.

**_______________________Light's POV__________________________________________________**

"That is just damn great." I said throwing my things down next to the bench I had just sat down on.

"Tell me about it" said some hot guy sitting down next to me.

"So, where you headed?" Light asked.

"Europe. You?" he asked.

"Hollywood. The name is Light. Yours?"

"Alec." He replied. Hm, Alec, I wonder if that is short for something.

"Alexander Lightwood! Get your skinny ass over here." yelled a very sparkly person.

"I already told you. I-AM-NOT-HUNGRY!" Alec said.

"I don't give a damn. Come on."

"Take a chill pill Magnus. I am not hungry so I am going to wait here to see if the storm calms down enough for planes." Alec said.

"Alright. Well I'm starved, bye." The sparkly dude referred to as Magnus said.

"Who was that?"I asked.

"He is traveling with us. Its Magnus, my sister, my might as well be brother, his girlfriend, and her best friend. Oh yeah, and me." Alec said.

"Sounds about like our traveling conditions. It's me, my gir…"I started to say.

"Liiiiiiiiight! Does that perverted panda have you handcuffed to that bench? Misa will keep you company!"Misa said as she sat down in my lap.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but is that Misa Misa?"Alec asked.

"Yes!" she answered. He has to be gay. No straight man recognizes her as Misa Misa.

"Hey Misa, could you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Misa will do anything for her Light." She replied

"Will you go buy me an espresso from Starbucks,"I turned to Alec,"do you want anything?" I asked.

"No, but thanks." He replied.

"Thank you Misa."I said.

"Misa is happy to do things for her Light!" she squealed. When she went running off I looked at Alec and asked, without thinking, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

I was shocked when Alec grabbed my arm and went to drag me somewhere out of hearing distance but the chain stopped him.

"What the hell?" he asked. Just then, L walked over with Matt, Mello, Near, and BB.

"Light-kun, what is going on?" L asked.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki." I replied.

"Up 4.4% on the former." L said in his signature monotone.

"I am not g…" I stopped before finishing.

" What is up with Near?" I asked trying to pretend to be concerned.

"They took his darts, BB's knifes, and Mello's explosives." Matt said with a cigarette in his mouth and PSP in his hands.

"There you are." said a girl that shared some features with Alec.

"Hey Izzy." Alec said. Where is everybody?" he asked her.

"Magnus was about to kill Jace when I left, Clary was trying to break the fight up, and Simon was laughing his ass off." She replied flatly.

"Izz, Why the hell didn't you record it?" Alec said sounding hurt.

"Meh. " she said.

"Who are these people?" asked a guy almost as hot as Alec walking up with the sparkly person, a redhead, and a nerd.

"I am Ryuzaki and this is Matt, Mello, Near, BB, Misa (apparently had come up), and Light," L explained. Damn he is cute. Shit! No no no no, L is by no means cute! "Who are you?"

"I'm Alec; this is Magnus," Pointing at the sparkly one, " Clary," being the redhead, "Simon," the nerd, "and Jace." being the one who asked who we were.

Then out of nowhere some chick came up and asked, "By chance do any of you know where I can plug my laptop up?"

"Yup," Said Matt.

"Will show me where?" she said perturbed by his sarcasm. Matt then stepped to the side revealing a plug-in.

"Right there, just don't unplug my PSP, or else," he said eye twitching hardly visible through his goggles.

"Um, ok. My name is Melissa. Yours?" she said.

"Learn them yourself!" Mello said.

"Sorry, it is time of the month." Matt said. Mello then beat the shit out of him while Simon introduced everyone.

"Damn it!" Melissa suddenly yelled.

"I know I am gorgeous but no need to yell darling," Magnus said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You are very pretty and I bet your boyfriend agrees but that is not why I'm yelling, The storm is expeceted to last at least 6 more hours." She said.

"Well I guess we are stuck here until it clears up." Clary said hugging up to the golden wonder.

"I suggest we get a hotel room." Said Near.

**-----------------------------------------------------------Alec's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What? How can there be only one room left?" Jace said.

"Well there is this magical thing called the checkout desk and people rent rooms there and sleep in them when they aren't at home." I said clearly pissing him off. Me and Clary are the only people who can get away with that.

"It is a villa with 8 beds, we could go in together." Said Light who I am still afraid to go near him if Magnus is around, it would end bloody, on Lights side.

"What if they are serial killers or something?" asked Izzy. L automatically looking at me.

"I will keep you safe Izzy." Said Simon.

"Alright, I guess it won't hurt." Said BB. I almost yelled 'It talks!' but I decided not to. Everyone decided to.

"Misa will share beds with Light!" she screamed.

"No, Light is under 24 hour surveillance and he is not to be out of chains reach from me." L said. It is kind of funny to see Light put through that torture because he is obviously hot for L.

"Alec and I will be sharing." Magnus said glaring at Light. Ha.

"Of course." I said. I ended up being L and Light, Misa and Near, Mello and Matt, Magnus and Me, Izzy and Simon, Jace and Clary, Then the two people that got their own bed was BB and Melissa. I can see the reason for it too, Melissa just met us and BB scares the shit out of most of us.

**-----------------------------------------------------Community stalker POV-----------------------------------------------------**

**Tat brings us to where we are now.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks-a-Million to TeamvanHelsing for the idea!**

**The next chapter will not be put up until it has at least 5 reviwes.(none from TeamvanHelsing count)**

**Hope you enjoy the insanity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Show Time!

**Thank you my faithful readers. I shall kill you last. Except TeamvanHelsing, she goes first even though she is reading these before I even publish them.**

**This is a flashback part two. The previous one was getting a bit lengthy.**

**So enjoy, or else. (Smiling like a psychopath holding a gallon of gas in one hand and matches in the other.)**

**Disclaimer-If I owned it L would not have died and Magnus and Alec would be the main characters.**

**The community stalker and his therapist are going to show up in almost all of my stories. They don't really serve a purpose.**

**Community Stalker's Therapist's POV**

**He Lied. We aren't there yet.**

_Magnus's POV_

Mostly all of us slept well. I sat vigil because I trusted that Light bitch as much as I trust Macy's Christmas "bargains". So I couldn't sleep but any time I thought Alec was awake I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't worry him. It isn't Alec I am concerned with, it is the man whore. I made sure to make it seem as if I had slept well but just got up early.

"What is that smell?" the pale one asked.

"It defiantly isn't Izzy's cooking." Jace said.

"Bitch." Izzy said as she threw her stiletto at Jace and it right above his head and it stuck in the wall.

"PMS much?" Jace said mocking her.

"I can aim lower." She said.

"Jace, if you value your life you might want to shut up." Alec said.

"It is a magical thing known popularly as pancakes." I said. I noticed Alec got my pun. "Help yourself unless you're like me and don't do carbs."

"Why would you fix pancakes if you don't like them?" the he bitch asked.

"Because my dear Alec likes them." I said glaring.

"Up 4.3 on the former Light-kun" Ryuzaki said. I then decided that I liked the strange panda like man.

"Ryuzaki, I swear to god that if you make _either _one of those percentages go up one more time, I am going to kill you in your sleep." Light yelled. He needed to be tortured for hitting on Alec. Why wouldn't they just let me use a portal?

"4.3% on the original Light-kun." Ryuzaki replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am gonna go get some breakfast." Melissa said.

"Misa Misa will come to! Is Misa's Light coming?" Misa said.

"In a minute." He said. Staring at Ryuzaki while making it seem like he was working.

"Dammit! She is such an idiot! How can you stand her Lint?" Clary asked after she left the room.

"First of all, my name is Light, not Lint; Second of all, it takes skill." Light said.

"Or being a fag that can't even hide it." I heard Alec say under his breath.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" I asked.

**Alec's POV**

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Magnus said. Just then it felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on and I could still feel it. I knew what that meant. It meant that his little shadowhunter experiment was done. I was hoping that our relationship would last, but Magnus Bane never stayed with anyone for very long.

"Sure." I said getting up. We went to the sunroom which wasn't very sunny at the moment. I went and looked out the window when all of a sudden I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around, and before I could say anything Magnus was kissing me.

When we broke away he said, "You looked sad so I figured you might need some time somewhere else."

"Thanks." I replied trying not sound relived. "I just have one question."

"Yes Dear?" he said.

"Why did you stop?" and before he could say anything I grabbed him and kissed him. Right after we broke apart for air Clary came running in there and said, "You guys need to come see this! Jace is about kill Light!"

"About damn time," I said, "what is the motive?" I asked.

"I will tell you, Magnus, after we aren't rooming with them." She said. When we got to the room Ryuzaki was standing to the side uncuffed from Light, who was pinned down to the ground about to get his face beat in by Jace.

"Jace! Quit it! Wait to murder him until we aren't still all sharing a room!" I yelled.

"I hope you realize that the only reason that I didn't kill you is because Alec would never forgive me." Jace said as he stormed out.

"I'm hungry, come on Izz." I said.

"Oh what? I'm not invited?" Magnus asked.

"Like we have a choice if you come." Izzy said. We hailed a cab and went to Burger King and sitting outside was Jace.

"You guys go ahead." I said and sat down next to him. "You will get a cold if you stay outside." I said.

He looked up and said, "He better thanking god that you weren't in there."

"Why?"

"You can't kill him."

"Fine."

"When you two left he called Izzy a slut."

"Does hospitalizing him count as killing him?" I said clearly furious.

"Yup." He replied. After we got back we all sat around for a while and thanking God that Misa wasn't here getting on everyone's nerves.

"Damn, this is more boring than…" Simon started to say until Clary interrupted him by saying,

"Playing Dungeons and Dragons, listening to your band, listening to Eric all together?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so." She said.

"It is pretty boring."I said.

"If we had of gone the way _I_ wanted to we would have been there by now." Magnus said.

"Magnus shut up." I said because I had a headache from earlier

"Well we could be there already if we hadn't taken the plane but _she_," pointing at Clary," doesn't like traveling like that!"

"Break it up ladies." Jace said.

"Where is everyone anyways?" Izzy asked. About that time Mello, coming out of nowhere, said,

"We went to get speakers for whatever her name is's laptop. Me and Matt came back cause their video games sucked worse than their chocolate."

"Do you have a chocolate fetish or something?" Simon asked.

Then Mello pulled a gun on him and said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"That is what I thought you said."

**Community Stalker POV**

**Nothing interesting happens for 3 Hours (when they get back.)**

_**Light's POV**_

This sucks. I am chained to L, stuck rooming with a slut, nerd, drag queen, and a self centered prick. The only sane one is Clary and Alec. Thank god Misa is not he…

"Liiiiiiiiight!"Shit.

"What?"

"Is Misa's Light ok?"

"Yes Misa."

"Look what Misa found when Misa went shopping with Melissa!"She said holding up a slutty little dress.

"Very nice."I said.

After she walked away I heard Melissa say,"

"I am going to kill your girlfriend."

"Please do." said Jace.

"Hey, that hurts Misa's feelings, Misa is standing right here!" Misa shrieked.

"Misa," Alec said getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled.

"Hey Misa, there is a 20% sale three blocks down." Izzy said.

"Yay! Will you come with Misa?"

"No, I'm broke."

"Ok. Misa will go by herself."

**Community Stalker POV**

**L revealed that he is L and not Ryuzaki.**

_**Alec's POV**_

When she had returned Magnus and I were sitting on a loveseat, Jace Clary and Izzy on a couch, L in a computer chair, Near in the floor, Light too in a computer chair, Melissa Simon Matt and Mello at the table, and BB in the corner eating strawberry jam. Damn he scares the shit out of me.

No one noticed that Melissa had headphones in until she suddenly started singing' "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long someone will bleed, so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me."

"What the hell are you singing?" Simon asked.

"Teenagers." I answered.

"You listen to MCR?" Melissa asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"What do you normally listen to?" she asked.

"Any form of rock really. You?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I am so bored. I would kill someone if it meant not being so damn bored." Light said.

"Chances of Light-kun being Kira up 2.4%." L said.

"I am not fucking Kira so shut up you freakish panda!"

"Light, Misa is bored." Misa said in a surprisingly flat voice.

**I shall send a dozen e-roses to my first 5 reviewers, 10=6 roses, 15=3, 20=I will give a fish. Each time I publish I will thank my reviewers.**


	4. L Time

**for the contest to begin! Just as a reminder here: L is going to be singing "I Shot the Sheriff."**

**I am evil. (B/N: Or so she likes to convince herself, anyway…)**

**This chapter is co-writteded with TeamvanHelsing. It is also beta-ed by her even though she isn't officially one yet. This is a crackfic**

_**Disclaimer-I still don't own Magnus and L. Or those other people.**_

_**L's POV**_

Oh hell. This cannot be a coincidence. She had to have planned this out somehow. I know. She must have made several playlists and put the same song on each, and then she put it on shuffle.

"L! Pay attention and get the hell over there!" Mello yelled.

"Are you sure that I must do this song in particular? Why can't I do a song that you have picked out for someone else?"

"What do you mean by _'picked out for someone else'_?" Melissa asked.

"Surely it can't be a coincidence that you have the world's greatest detective singing… that song." I replied.

"L, darling, it doesn't matter. Just get your skinny ass up there," Magnus said, making himself comfortable next to Alec. I found it quite funny to see him and Alec together because Alec is so plain and Magnus is so flamboyant.

"Fine, but I am going to pout."

"Wait, leave Light down here," Matt said.

"Matt, you, Mello and Near should know why better than anyone why I cannot do that."

"Just chain him to the bed post or somethin'," Matt said, infatuated by his PSP.

"I suppose that will have to do." I then chained Light to Matt since I was not allowed to keep him chained to me.

I am not exactly sure why I absolutely feel the need to have him chained to me, mostly because it is so damn funny to see him feel tortured by being literally stuck to me when he is trying to not come out (and failing horribly).

_**Community Stalker POV**_

_**He then preformed I shot the sheriff, which was damn hilarious. Watching the normally calm, cool, and collected detective turn four different shades of red was priceless. Just as the words came to an end, L almost literally made a mad dash for his seat. **_

_**Alec's POV**_

That was horrible. I can't wait to see how Magnus dresses L up.

"Epic fail," Jace said.

"He is eight different kinds of tone deaf," Near said. It is creepy how much he and L sound alike.

"Are you satisfied now?" L asked, walking the fastest I have ever seen him go.

"If by satisfied you mean bleeding from the ears. Then yes." Magnus said.

"You man bitch!" L shouted, kicking Magnus in the face. Before I realized it I had L pinned to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light yelled.

"The damn perverted panda was about to maul my boyfriend over a joke!" I said.

"I think someone is PMSing." Said BB.

"It talks!" Isabelle yelled with excitement.

"Alec darling, I think we should go."

"Where?" I asked.

"Just come on." He said grabbing my arm.

**Matt's POV**

"Testy testy testy." I said while tsking L.

"Shut the hell up Mai… Matt." L said. If he had of given away my real name away I would have to kill him. Then Light would be distraught 'cause his wannabe lover is dead.

"No thank you. But would you mind unchaining me from him now?"

"Fine." He said unchaining Light from me and rechaining him to himself.

About that time That Sparkling Wonder and his boy-toy got back from god knows where.

**Isabelle's POV.**

"Next shall be," said Melissa drawing a name from the hat, "Alec."

"Shit. Might as well get it over with. What am I singing?"

"Hot by Avril Lavigne." She said.

"That isn't that funny." Said Near. He has no Idea.

**The first person to give me a song for Beyond Birthday to sing shall receive a, Flute trill please, WALRUS!!!**

**If you can guess what a trill is you will get an ugly cookie.**

**All my reviewers shall die last when TeamvanHelsing and I take over the world.**


	5. Alec Makes Magnus Hot

**I am sorry for not updating for a while. So here is the next chapter. The reason I did not type out the words to I Shot the Sheriff is because 90% of the people that read this will know that song.**

**DISCLAIMER- I still don't own anything but a few pairs of socks and the OC.**

**Izzy's POV**

"I love you Alec."

"I love you too Izz. Now what did you do?"

"Nutin."

"Lire."

I am not lying!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find Hot."

"Why I am right here darling." Magnus said coming up and grabbing Alec by the wrist. "Come on."

"Why?"

"Tis your turn my dear."

"Damn."

When Alec got up to our make-shift stage he was handed a hairbrush and handed the words written down on a sheet of paper.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You're so good to me Baby baby._

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're aloud_

_I wanna drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me _

_Baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places _

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me _

_Baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me love me_

_Don't ever goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Yeah_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me _

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me _

_Baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_You're so good"_

"That was quite good Alec-kun." L said.

"Thank you."

"Where the hell did you learn to sing? All of our relatives are tone-deaf." I said.

"The Summer mom told us we could all take one thing that was not _school related._ You took cooking, Jace took ballet, and I took vocal."

"So that is what that old bag in the back of your closet was for." Clary said.

"That is what it _**is **_for." I corrected

Magnus then walked up, grabbed Alec by the shirt collar, and drug him into the abyss.

Then I heard, of all people, Near yell, "Rape!"

"You can't rape the willing." Alec yelled back.

**So what did you think? Magnus, Alec, and Alec's slight limp will be back in the next chapter.**

**NOT A LIMP LIKE THAT!!! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!! Alec is gonna get hurt.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

"_**Oh my god! Are you okay?" Light yelled**_

"_**Both chances up 4.3% Light-kun." L said.**_

"_**Yeah I'm fine," Alec said as I helped him to Magnus and his room so he could draw an irataz.**_

"_**Thanks Jace," He said. He got out his steele and before I could stop him, He had drawn the rune that Clary had made once, the fearless rune.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!**_


	6. Fearless

**I'm baaaaack!**

**Tis time for crazy-ness to commence!**

**~~~~Jace's POV~~~~**

"Hey Alec! Will you grab me the chips while you're in there?" I asked.

"Sure, Shit!" We heard him yell then a loud thud. Me and Magnus were the first ones in there. "Mother fucker! Can someone help me the hell up?"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Light yelled.

"Both chances up 4.3%, Light-kun." L said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alec said as I helped him to Magnus's and his room so he could draw an iratze.

"Thanks Jace," he said. He got out his stele and before I could stop him, he had drawn the rune that Clary had made once, the Fearless Rune.

**~~~~Alec's POV~~~~**

"Alec! Stop!" I heard Jace yell.

"Why?"

"You drew the wrong fucking rune. I am not gonna let you out of this room until it goes away."

"Like hell you aren't," I said standing up. My leg still hurt like hell. Oh shit. I drew the wrong rune.

"Sit back down right now you little father fucker."

"I am older than you you little conceded prick!" I yelled in return.

"Sit the hell down or I swear on the angel I _will_ kill you."

"Bring it on bitch."

**~~~~Isabelle's POV~~~~**

"Are they raping each other or something?" Near asked. He is cute in an "I like emotionless boys" sort of way.

"They are just fighting. It is a common thing really," Clary said.

"Is it about a girl?" Misa asked. I am going to kill her.

"Alec is dating Magnus and Jace is going out with me. I seriously doubt it," Clary said.

"Alec is gay?" BB asked sounding confused.

"So that is why Light-kun has been leaving me alone," L said.

"Are you and BB brothers?" I asked.

"No. B is just a serial killer who despises me because his name stands for Backup. It is a_ long_ story."

"O-kay then."

"Magnus!" Misa randomly yelled.

"Yes imbecile?" he asked. God I love him.

"Who is your secret crush?" she asked. Ha! The slutty bitch just got the death glare.

"You are a useless idiotic slut," Mello said.

"PMS much?" Light asked.

"Don't you have a detective to try to get to sleep with you?" Mello asked.

"So, watcha playin?" I asked Matt. He seemed to be the only sane mundane here.

"Nothing," He said jerking his DSi to where I couldn't see the screen.

**~~~~Alec's POV~~~~**

We stopped fighting for a moment. We were both panting. If this had of happened a few years ago I would of found that hot.

"Why the hell are we fighting?" I asked.

"Because you are a fucking idiot," Jace replied.

"But you love me anyways."

"No, I just became parabata with someone that I absolutely hate," he replied.

"Ass."

"At your service."

**~~~~Matt's POV~~~~**

"So, watcha playin?" she asked me sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Nothing," I said jerking my DSi to where she couldn't see the screen. Mello would kill me if he found out I was playing _Animal Crossing_.

"You don't have to be an ass about it," she said getting up.

"Come here," I said standing up. I started walking toward Mello and my room. When we got in there I said, "I am playing _Animal Crossing_."

"That doesn't explain why you wouldn't tell me in there," she said.

"You are the only other person who knows. It is kinda embarrassing. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"For a price," she said taking a step closer and pushing me into the corner.

~~~~Mello's POV~~~~

"Where the hell is Matt?" I asked.

"Your room," Magnus answered.

"I am gonna go see what the hell is taking him so long," I said.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Simon said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he is in there with Isabelle," he said, "and she is having a bad day. I am assuming she is in there "getting her mind off of things" and there is only one way she likes to do that. I know from experience." Everybody in the room looked at him. "Not like that you pervs!"

**~~~~Isabelle's POV~~~~**

"You are a really good kisser," I said pulling away for breath.

"Thanks," he said blushing a little.

**This chapter will be continued in a second chapter. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**NOW DO IT AGAIN!**


	7. I'm so sorry

**I hate to do this but, I am discontinuing Singing in the Rain. I am no longer receiving ideas for this fanfiction. But I am **_**NOT**_** changing it to complete. If I do get another idea I shall continue it. If you would like me to PM you if I decide to continue it then please let me know. I apologize to all of my reviewers. Except ka-squiggle. I laugh at her misery…**

**~Pyro Band Ninja**


	8. I'm very very sorry

**For those of you that had this on alert and actually remembered what this was, if any of you did, and got excited that it was updated I'm sorry to disappoint. This is actually to tell anyone who reads this that it will never be finished. Again, I'm terribly sorry but I have no ideas and I don't even do anime and manga anymore so the effort would be pointless. If you read any of my other fics all of The Mortal Instruments ones will continue but anything that is anime and manga will not be updated or continued. Also, if you read my Pokémon ones, they are NOT included because in my opinion, Pokémon is a cartoon. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Again, I apologize. ~Pyro Band Ninja**


End file.
